


Mine

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: in summary, things get heated
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Mine

Mine

Francis and Matthew walked home

” Honey we are home!” Francis shouted and went to the kitchen

There Alfred was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs

” Hello Alfredy, where is Arthur?” he asked while he put the flowers on a vase

”He is upstairs”

” Everything okay?”

”Even better than okay, Matthew let’s go out for a while, I’ll explain later”,  
Alfred passed Francis in the hallway and winked for Matthew

”Oooohhhhh okay I get it now,” Mattie said and followed Alfred out chuckling

”Vat is going on here?” he asked but suddenly went quiet when he heard a small noise

” Arthur?” he slowly went up the stairs

The shower was running and he heard it again

a moan

Now the Frenchman got it himself  
Those sneaky boys had planned this up  
He wasn’t complaining though

He quietly took his own clothes off and tiptoed to the bathroom

There was fog everywhere when he opened the door  
A small mist with a hint of lust and the sweet scent he knows too well

There amongst the mist was a shape of a Brit 

Francis opened the small glass door into the shower and closed it  
Good that the door didn’t keep any noise  
The Brit was touching himself

Francis mounted him against the cold marble wall and  
Arthur moaned in surprise

”Fr...Francis!?” he shouted

”Mon amour que fais-tu sans moi?” Francis asked

”N….nothing, I just missed you” Arthur pushed back against  
Francis’ naked chest and of course, his dick

” Tu n'es pas autorisé à te toucher sans moi” Francis growled against his skin  
Arthur was burning in the inside

” Plaire”

Francis’ nose flared

”What did you say to me”

”Plaire” Arthur moaned

Francis lost it

Arthur’s hands were on the glass wall and Francis was holding his hands up  
with his left hand while his right hand was doing other things

Arthur was a mess  
A hot mess  
But a mess

Francis loved him like this  
When he lost himself

Only he could see him like this

No one else

Ever

”You are mine”

”Yes”


End file.
